


BRING IT ON

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Bring it on - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, M/M, Throwback, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: ApologiesI am off work and I have just watched bring it onI am truly sorry for thisHere’s some cheerleading power rangers for you all





	1. Chapter 1

“This sucks I can’t believe I’m taking time out of my own time for this”  
Amanda huffed taking her seat next to Kimberly  
“What if they are all sucky losers”  
Harper pouted taking a seat next to Amanda. “So glad your vocabulary has improved Harper” Zack joked. In the middle was Kimberly Hart, Queen Bee, head cheerleader sat at the long table trying to block out the inane vapid conversation between her two ‘best friends’, turning her attention to Zack Taylor on her left and smirking  
“Can we kill them?” She whispered  
“Nah those are two of our best cheerleaders” Zack chuckled groaning  
“Let’s Do this shit”  
Another cheerleader announced whilst taking her seat next to Zack.  
“Hey Tommy ready to go?” Kim smiled sweetly  
“HEY LOSER BOY CAN YOU LIKE PLAY THE MUSIC NOW??”  
Harper shouted at a terrified looking Billy Cranston  
“Jesus Harper he’s not deaf, sorry Billy do you mind pressing play? And thanks again for sorting this all for us”  
Kim added gently  
“Welcome to auditions bitches”Amanda called terrifyingly to the sports hall.  
“No fucking way Jason Scott” Amanda laughed at the good looking blonde boy who had just entered the room  
“Amanda don’t be a Dick, hi Jason it’s nice to see you and relax, smile” Kim said calmly.  
“So Jason why would you like to join the Tigers cheerleading squad?” A smiling Zack asked  
“Well I’m sure you are all aware I majorly fucked up my football career, I need an athletic outlet and you guys are good at what you do so here I am” Jason replies earnestly.  
Jason’s routine was impressive, he’s athletic, handsome and skilled although his dancing rhythm could do with honing, Kimberly thinks he would be perfect and Zack would love another guy on the squad .  
“Ah the former quarterback downgraded to a cheerleader how funny” Harper laughs to herself  
“You’ve just insulted yourself moron” Tommy rolls her eyes and scowls  
“Jason my man you are so in” Zack smiles and leans forward to High five him.  
Jason seems chuffed and goes to sit on the bench, other auditionees come and go and Harper and Amanda are starting to push everybody’s buttons. Kim sighs inwardly as she needs to desperately fill another spot on the squad and no one so far as come close to Jason’s level and now all the auditions had finished she was starting to get anxious  
“Wait Kimmy there’s one more” Tommy says with hope.  
They have little to no enthusiasm anymore and are barely interested when the door clicks open and the last auditionee walks in. However Kim looks up from her papers and takes in the form in front of her, she’s got braids on one side of her ombré hair, full pouted lips and one sweet figure. Kim takes a sip of her water and gulps loudly, Zack chuckles and puts his hand on her arm and squeezes gently  
“Same girl” he whispers laughing, he receives a elbow in his ribs from his girlfriend next to him who overheard and he has to muffle an ‘ouch’.  
Billy holds his hand up and smiles sweetly at the girl and she she briefly smiles and holds her hand up back and mouths ‘hi’.  
“Name?” Amanda says sharply  
“Sorry, hi I’m Kimberly this is the best of our squad, are you new?” Kim says nervously  
“I’m Trini, transferred here a year ago we have biology together” Trini says in a snarky tone which causes Jason and Zack to chuckle quietly.  
Kim thinks quietly a minute, her brain ticking  
“Oh my god you sit at the back , normally wearing a beanie?” Kim laughs apprehensively  
“That’s me” Trini says with a hint of sarcasm  
“Break it up lesbos, why do you want to be a cheerleader?” Amanda says bitterly and only Harper laughs.  
“Because I transferred from Los Angeles , your school has no gymnastics team this is a last resort” Trini says deadpan and Kimberly smiles shyly at her. Zack can’t even control his laughter and Tommy puts her hand across her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Harper and Amanda scowl at each other and sigh loudly when Billy presses play on the music system. Trini’s routine is flawless, she’s petite and moves quickly but with effortless transitions and movement. Kim’s jaw is practically floor level, Trini’s an amazing dancer, she’s got an edge that the team definitely need and well Kims not denying that she wouldn’t mind getting in her pants, not that she even knows if Trini is gay or not.  
“Kim” Zack says in her ear shaking her out of her daydream  
“Yay or nay?” Tommy raises her eyebrows and turns to Kim not really giving Kim much of a choice but to answer immediately.  
“Trini please join our squad I’m not even ashamed to beg” Kim pleaded, Trini smirked and bit her lip which was really rather distracting for Kim  
“Yeah why not” Trini shrugged nonchalantly but smirking as she took a seat next to Jason. She high fived him  
“Sup Jace” she smiled warmly and then grinned towards Harper and Amanda who were clearly hating every minute of this. Trini not so subtly rubbed her middle finger across her bottom lip essentially flipping them both off and Jason who caught sight of it struggled to contain himself and they both burst into laughter.  
“Kim this is ridiculous, Angel Groves pathetic former quarterback an Uber dyke called Didi and the worlds biggest loser doing our music sets and tech? What the fuck are you trying to do to this squad?”  
Amanda bitched, Trini flying out of her seat and immediately being pushed back down by Jason who wrapped his arms round her to keep her seated.  
“THE FUCK YOU DID NOT AMANDA” Tommy rose out of her seat , Zack just shrugging leaving his girlfriend to it  
“You want to use disgusting, offensive language in your own time Amanda then so be it but you do it on MY squad and I’ll replace you, Trini and Jason are amazing additions to our squad and Billy? Billy’s the only one in the whole God damn school who is smart enough to do that kind of stuff so you either put up or leave because I’m done with both of your shit” Kim replied smiling with a big fake smile at the end.  
The rest of the room was silent and trying hard not to grin, smirk or flat out laugh  
“Look Kim I’m sorry I can’t afford to get kicked off the squad I’ll get killed by my parents” Harper answered pathetically. Amanda raised from her seat and looked directly at Harper to get her to follow  
“Whatever it’s your funeral Hart , I’ll see you at practice tomorrow” Amanda replied unbothered and without apologising. With that they both left  
“GO TIGERS” Trini shouted as she smirked and the whole room finally let out the laughter they had been holding in. Kim sighed happily it was going to be a good year a very good year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok well we all have our strengths in our squad, Amanda and Harper are great dancers as is Zack , you name it they can dance it. Tommy is our marital arts gal, she gives our routines some punch and im a gymnast so I help with the technicality’s and moves” Kim spoke to Trini and Jason informing them of everybody’s role  
“So what you are saying is don’t piss Tommy off?” Trini chuckles  
“Nah she’ll punch you in the dick” Zack shouts across to Trini smirking  
“Good to know” Trini smirks and turns her attention back to Kim.  
“Jason you are an athlete you will bring the strength and stamina that we need, I mean your dancing needs a little work so you’ll have private lessons with Zack for the next few weeks if that’s ok with you?” Kim asked gently  
“Yeah that’s cool with me” Jason smiled shyly  
“Hey Jason Scott we will be making some sweet money moves together” Zack winked camply towards Jason , causing Tommy to slap him on the arm.  
“Zack don’t Terrify the newbie” Kim groaned  
“The bitches of eastwick will do that just fine on their own” Tommy said causally reaching for her water bottle  
“Ha you are funny Oliver, too bad you don’t swing my way” Trini teased Tommy so blatantly - well that confirmed that for Kim that Trini was definitely interested in girls.  
“You are pretty hot stuff though new girl I’m sure I could be open to interpretation” Tommy flirted back  
“Yo homegirl stop flirting with my boo” Zack laughs ruffling Trini’s hair  
“She’s too good for you homeboy” Trini retorts sticking her tongue out at him.  
“Okay erm Trini you seem to be an all rounder but you say your strength is gymnastics? That’s great you and I can work together to form the moves for our new routine” Kim says hastily trying to cut out all the flirting in the room. Zack rolls his eyes at Kim’s obvious interest in Trini and makes a heart shape out of his hands and aims at Tommy, completely mocking Kim.  
“Seems good to me princess, I’m free whenever” Trini shrugs cooly just as the dreaded duo entered the room.  
“Oh having secret meetings without us?” Amanda glares  
“Well where have you been?” Kim says bluntly  
“You know I have been to abstinence club Kimberly” Amanda says bitterly ,  
Tommy spits out her water  
“Something funny Oliver?” Amanda stares  
“Nope just went down the wrong hole” Tommy smiles sweetly  
“Funny weren’t thinking about abstinence when you slept with my boyfriend were you Amanda?” Kim says with a big fake smile on her face.  
“Well if you weren’t such a prude miss Angel Grove maybe he wouldn’t of got bored and came sniffing round me” Amanda retorts.  
“I mean come on head cheerleader, prom queen blah blah blah still a virgin I mean please” Harper adds  
“Seriously you two put me off sex or ever having children” Trini replies  
“Nobody asked you - lesbian” Amanda spits  
“Wow you gonna use that against me all the time or what because it’s kind of boring” Trini shrugs.  
“Guys come on stop, you girls need to stop with this bitchy cheerleader routine it’s tired and pathetic, we need your skills on the squad for the competition so just grow up or get out” Jason says much to everyone’s shock but awe.  
“Fine football boy has a way with words so it seems” Amanda says flatly  
“Regionals is like a few weeks away let’s just get on with it” Harper says quietly without much interest.

\- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- -  
“Okay Trini no wait turn around let’s try that again” Kim giggles as Trini ever so slightly bumps into her during their private lesson together  
“I’m sorry I’ll get it I just need to keep trying” Trini giggles back, and Kim thinks seeing Trini this free and relaxed is such a beautiful sight. Coupled with the fact that Trini’s olive complexion is covered with a layer of glistening sweat from their lesson which really isn’t helping her thoughts.  
“Right stand in front of me and face the other way” Kim orders then placing her hands onto Trini’s waist and guiding her body to do the move that Kim had wanted from her. The move ends with them facing and bodies slotting together and they share a glance one that makes Kim breathe In deeply.  
“Did I get it?” Trini smirks to break the tension  
“Yeah you sure did” Kim shuffles awkwardly  
“So Kimberly Hart how do you feel about donuts?” Trini asks casually  
“Oh I could be down for donuts” Kim smirks trying to mirror Trini’s cool confidence.  
“Ok me- you donut date right now come on Hart” Trini says confidently putting on her jacket .  
Kim blushes as she puts on her own jacket and follows Trini out of the studio quickly stopped in her tracks by Trini stopping dead in front of her and Kim almost bumps into her  
“By the way this isn’t a date date Hart” Trini says pointedly smiling uncharacteristically shyly. Kim doesn’t know what comes over her but she tugs at the sleeve of Trini’s jacket so that Trini stops in her tracks and Trini just gives her this smirk that does things to Kim that she’s never felt before  
“I’m ok with it being a date date” Kim teases softly  
“Yeah? Spend an hour with a girl getting all hot and sweaty and look what’s happened to you” Trini bites her lip  
“I’ve been wanting to get to know you for a while now” Kim teases back as she cuts in front of Trini whilst walking  
“Fucking cheerleaders” Trini mumbles under her breath as she gets into Kim’s car sliding her small frame into the seat and catching Kim’s glance who looks at her and beams much to Trini’s pretend annoyance.

Trini drinks an herbal tea much to Kim’s surprise and Kim sips at some God awful sugary creamy coffee  
“You shouldn’t drink that kind of shit Kimberly” Trini announces causally taking a bite of a donut  
“Says you devouring that donut” Kim giggles  
“This is a treat, I see you drinking those all the time Princess” Trini says muffled  
“Princess huh?” Kim raises an eyebrow  
“Yeah I know how to treat a lady” Trini pokes her tongue out  
“Sure, you know what I’m dying to see you in a cheerleading uniform Trini” Kim playfully said  
“You are? Well do try to contain yourself tomorrow night then” Trini rolled her eyes but allowed a grin to spread across her face.  
“I can’t promise” Kim shrugged as she threw a donut hole at Trini  
“Stop flirting with me Hart” Trini said in her trademark deadpan voice  
“Can’t promise shit Gomez let’s go” Kim teased as she rose from her seat and left the cafe.

They pulled up outside Trini’s house and oh does Kim want to kiss her but she’s resisting the urge  
“So tomorrow nights your first game, get ready to shake those Pom poms, oh and everyone always stays at mine for the first game of the season so pack some pyjamas or don’t I’m not bothered and I’ll see you at school tomorrow” Kim winks as she drives away leaving Trini completely aghast. This girl is relentless, they’ve gone from 0-100 in the space of a few days and Trini’s mind is blown, maybe cheerleading wouldn’t be that bad after all. She looks at her phone before crashing onto her bed for some well earned rest 

Hart <3  
I’d advice you to wear some properly fitting sportswear for our future private lessons , yours is a little on the tight side and it’s highly distracting - not being rude just honest ;) oh and Trini that was definitely a date xxx

Trini groaned out loud at the message and slammed her face into her pillow  
“Fucking cheerleaders”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo B your mix tapes are so dope” Trini says excitedly and watching her be so passionate about something is such a turn on for Kim who is supposed to be listening to Amanda and Harper but now Trini is singing along and Kim is dying internally  
“Kim control your lady boner seriously” Amanda says almost disgusted   
“Is this why you never put out for Ty because you’d rather be jumped by another girl?” Harper adds amused with herself   
“Why are you two so derogatory?” Kim sighs not really having the energy to fight   
“Oh sweetie we are just teasing” Amanda says gently as she slowly tucks a strand of Kim’s hair behind her ear, Amanda says she’s just teasing but she’s so vicious and cruel that Kim is cautious.

“I hate to add my 2 cents worth but if you add that move into the routine towards the end it will flow better with the beat of the music you’ll be using” Billy says quietly. Jason smiles at him sweetly and it makes Billy’s stomach flutter   
“Billy has a point, this move would be perfect towards the end with that part of the music and at 2 minutes 30secs into the routine I thought that maybe I could toss one of you girls into the air it would so suit the beat” Jason adds. Kim smiles she loves how the team is coming together, Billy might not be a cheerleader but he certainly has great ideas besides he’s genuinely so sweet and smart that Kim loves having him around to balance everyone else out.  
“I will not be tossed” Amanda declares and Tommy severely struggles not to comment   
“I’ll do it” Trini says shooting her hand up and Jason beams somewhat relieved   
“You want to practice now” Kim said apprehensively worrying that Trini could get hurt   
“Let’s do this” Trini whoops much to everyone’s surprise.  
Trini trusts Jason- that’s the important thing, he’s the only one she really knows here but she knows he’s good allows him to grip her hard round the waist, lift her up gently and then Trini uses her skills to somersault in the air landing perfectly in front of Jason and he smoothly puts his hands back onto her waist. They jokingly take a bow and the room claps and cheers even Amanda and Harper.  
“Fuck Crazy girl” Zack hollers at the room   
“Now that was a move” Tommy squeals overwhelmed with excitement   
“You two are going to be front and centre with that move at regionals, that’s going to be a focal point of our routine we are going to win this shit” Kim says proudly.  
“We can do the move tonight give the crowd a taste and then in a few weeks at the cheerleading competition we are going to be so flawless the other squads won’t come close” Trini says smugly as she high fives Jason.  
“You see there’s definitely a benefit to only being 5ft T” Jason teases   
“Fuck You Scott fuck you” Trini glares but smiling   
“Thats so adorable” Kim says cupping Trini’s Face and strokes her cheeks  
“I’m a badass and don’t forget that” Trini warns as she pretends to bite Kim’s finger.

“Kim is so gay for her it’s gross” Amanda whispers savagely to Harper  
“I dunno I think it’s kind of sweet plus Trini is kind of hot like she makes me confused” Harper shrugs as she swallows some candy  
“Don’t eat that it will make you fat Harper, I can’t have a best friend who is fat gay and dumb” Amanda causally retorts as she gets up to leave   
“Come on Harper I have to go home before the game so let’s go” Amanda declares  
“Erm I want to go through the dance moves one more time with Zack ok?” Harper says swallowing breaths nervously  
“You kidding me? Whatever bye? See you losers tomorrow” Amanda slams the door as she leaves.  
“Why do you let her be so rude to you?” Billy says kindly taking Harper’s hand as he notices small tears forming in her eyes. Harper feels touched she knows Billy is not a fan of contact but this means so much to her- no one ever gives her a second thought normally and this makes her feel warm and accepted.  
“Because if I don’t have her acceptance I’m nothing” she says sadly. Kim sighs and heads over to Harper kisses her on the cheek and pulls her into a side hug   
“You’ve always been sweet and kind and lately Amanda has turned you into a second rate version of her, I like you Harper don’t be dragged down by her, we’ve got you ok?” Kim says reassuringly.

With that Tommy grabs Harper by the hand and pulls her up   
“Come on dance with me, let’s go over the routine together you don’t need Zack I’m better” Tommy teases making Harper smile   
“Oh no fuck you I’ve got Jason come on hot stuff get up” Zack accosts Jason from the floor and forces him to dance with him . Trini smiles and holds out her hand for Kim   
“Can I have this dance m’lady” Trini says elegantly spinning Kim and grabbing her by the waist, Kim blushes but relaxes into Trini’s touch.  
Billy looks on smiling, pleased with the reception to his music he’s however not prepared for Zack grabbing his hand and bringing him in to the circle to dance with Jason whilst Zack takes centre stage and starts breakdancing. Tommy rolls her eyes and Kim loudly encourages Zack with her hollering, Jason watches in awe and feels butterflies in his stomach when Billy grabs his hands to dance with him   
“You are good” Jason says quietly impressed   
“I’m normally more of a watcher” Billy says shyly   
“I’m going to spin you now is that ok?” Jason says tentatively   
“We got this” Billy winks uncharacteristically and Jason feels completely lost in the moment.   
Kim feels so proud of her squad right now and she watches them in awe and is completely unprepared for Trini’s arms to snake round her waist and her mouth close to her ear  
“Hate to interrupt your thoughts but I just wanted to let you know that these pants are far too tight” Trini whispers as she thumbs the waistband of Kim’s gym pants slowly dipping her thumb inside just so it brushes against Kim’s hipbone. Kim makes an indistinguishable sound and feels a rush of heat between her thighs and with that Trini had gone , off to show Zack up with her own hip hop dancing. She sees Jason looking a complete mess dancing with Billy and she looks at him and smiles and in that moment they bonded.   
“Fucking cheerleaders” Kim whispers as she gets herself together and goes to dance with Tommy and Harper.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy has let Kim borrow his moms mini van to pick the squad up he sits next to Kim in the front, Jason sandwiched between Tommy and Zack, Harper is sat alone as Amanda refused to get in some ‘losers mini van’. They stop outside Trini’s house and Zack undoes his seatbelt and leans forward to honk the horn obnoxiously, Kim slaps his hand furiously and he just laughs. Trini steps outside her front door in her cheerleaders uniform and a collective round of applause and cheers explode from inside the car, Zack resumes honking the horn, Tommy and Harper are wolf whistling and Jason and Billy squeal appreciatively. Kim struggles momentarily but starts whooping and whistling and Trini does a little dance for her fans as Billy blasts a tune from the stereo. Trini takes her seat next to Harper and and Zack finally stops pressing on the horn but only because Tommy threatened to cut of his hands.   
“So what is up Amanda’s ass?” Trini just asks bluntly   
“Daddy’s top minister at the baptist church so dear little Amanda has to be super sweet on the streets but in reality she’s such a bitch” Harper chuckles if somewhat guiltily  
“Hey Harper don’t feel bad you’ve put up with her shit for so long I’m glad I got away from her I really am” Kim sighs   
“I don’t like her attitude” Tommy adds  
“I tell you what I’d be 100% sure she was in the closet” Trini says knowingly   
“No way” Zack laughs   
“I’m telling you” Trini adds  
“You aren’t far wrong, freshman year at cheer camp we got tipsy off some stolen vodka and she tried to kiss me - I swear you can’t say anything. I’ve always been open about my attraction to girls but Amanda no way she hates herself for it” Kim tells her friends.  
“No fucking way” Tommy laughs   
“I swear to the almighty cheerleading Gods” Kim says.  
“I can’t believe it, like I know her dad is super religious and conservative but she deserves to be herself” Harper says almost sadly  
“It’s not always that easy, my dad wasn’t accepting when I told him I was bisexual and wanted to be a cheerleader” Jason chuckles   
“Jason?” Zack raises his eyebrows intrigued   
“Amanda needs to get the stick out of her ass, tell daddy to do one and get laid” Trini shrugs laughing causing everyone else to laugh   
“Would you?” Zack jokes   
“No way she’s not my type” Trini looks disgusted   
“Yeah and what is your type short stuff?” Zack teases   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Trini retorts back making a biting motion at him.  
“Well paint this mini van a rainbow bitches” Zack announces giddily   
“Wait who is actually straight in this car?” Trini asks curiously   
“Well Tommy and Harper are straight” Kim replies  
“Zack will flirt with anything that moves” Tommy adds  
“I’m bisexual” Kim says smiling   
“And so am I” Jason says proudly   
“And you Billy?” Trini questions gently   
“I’m open minded” he smiles kindly   
“I was straight until you showed up to training Trini” Harper jokes   
“Hey hey I saw her first” Tommy jokes back   
“Ladies ladies form an orderly queue” Trini says smoothly   
“Join the queue” Zack shouts  
“Yeah you’ve got no chance homeboy” Trini chuckles   
“Damn can’t I be a once in a lifetime opportunity” Zack says pouting   
“Definitely not , that chance goes to Jason” Trini teases. Jason starts chuckling smugly and jokingly eyes Trini up   
“What does pretty boy have that I don’t?” Zack pretends to cry   
“Well he’s not an idiot for starters” Trini shrugs.  
“Hate to break up this flirt fest but we’re here” Kim says then looks at Trini and licking her bottom lip but Trini’s resolve doesn’t break.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The football team lost because they truly suck without Jason but everyone comes for the cheerleaders anyway. Zack has a huge male following and he is mid way groaning about the fact he has to share the limelight with Jason now   
“I’m definitely prettier than him” he groans to his girlfriend putting his head on her shoulder   
“You definitely aren’t babe” Tommy replies making him whine   
“Harper are you coming?” Amanda bellows as she grabs her bag and starts to leave the locker rooms   
“Erm yeah sure” Harper replies quietly and Kim sighs but Harper looks at her reassuringly and mouths ‘don’t worry’ as she heads out the door. Trini grabs her bag and starts to walk she is grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into a nest of lockers   
“Are you still staying at mine tonight?” Kim asks breathlessly but bluntly   
“Yeah sure if you can handle it” Trini teases gesturing to herself   
“Oh I can handle you”’Kim teases back   
“Oh you sure? because I take up a lot of room in bed for a small person” Trini gets the upper hand and leaves Kim’s mouth gaping open as she walks off.  
“Let’s go Hart , jeez pull yourself together will you?” Tommy torments her as she puts her arm around Kim and heads out the door.

Kim chucks Billy the keys and Kim takes the seat right at the back of the mini van next to Trini.   
“You haven’t changed?” Kim questions   
“Nah thought you might be interested in this” Trini smirks. Kim slams her hand down on Trini’s thigh and grips hard to try and steady herself , Trini does nothing but chuckle lightly and grip Kim’s hand and slides it higher up her thigh just brushing underneath the uniform skirt.   
Zack catches them when he briefly glances round raises his eyebrows tuts and smirks he catches Kim’s eye and she blushes wildly.

“So you gonna show me your bedroom or what?” Trini says bluntly as she takes off her shoes and jacket in the hallway of the Hart household. That was enough to push Kim’s final button and she grabs Trini by the waist slides her hands down towards Trini’s ass grips and lifts her, Trini gets the message and wraps her legs around Kim. Kim places Trini on the side table and finally connects their lips in a ridiculously passionate kiss   
“I’ve had just about enough of you” Kim growls as she starts attacking Trini’s neck with kisses and bites  
“Yeah sure” Trini smirks smugly


	5. Chapter 5

“You get attacked by a coyote last night?” Billy asked innocently as they sat and ate lunch out in the school yard. Because of course Billy Cranston would ask such a question without thinking of the consequences   
“Ha id say she was attacked by a Kimoyte last night” Zack chuckles at his own joke and Tommy shoves a handful of grapes in his mouth. Kim sits down at the table next to Trini’s avoiding her gaze but tucking into her lunch   
“So Billy’s been working on a new track for our regionals performance” Kim says before taking a sip of her water  
“So B what’s the jam?” Zack asks   
“Well I’ve been trying to think about what’s cool in music right now, reggaeton is big right now and so is all Latin music I was thinking of incorporating it” Billy says smiling at Trini   
“Trini helped me” he adds his face turning into the hugest smile and Trini can’t help but match it   
“We are a multi- ethnic and diverse team adding some flavour will give us an edge if your down for it Kim” Trini says  
“Oh she’s down for it” Zack grins before Tommy stamps on his foot under the table and he hits he knees on it   
“I like it , it’s different maybe at practice we can see what kind of dance will work well with your mix Billy” Kim says chirpily.

“Fuck off you can rap” Zack grimaces as he faces Trini   
“Word” she replies cooly   
“Do it do it now” Zack goads her  
“Nah man not here” she rolls her eyes  
“Don’t be a pussy rap right here right now” Zack goads her again   
“Don’t be such a little shit” Trini laughs as she gets Zack into a headlock and smushes food in his face   
“Oh my God sort your piece of ass out Hart” Zack screams dramatically across the courtyard   
“Excuse me I am a hot piece of ass” Trini corrects him  
“Yeah yeah Trini leave him alone” Kim says lazily sitting back in her seat. Trini releases Zack from her grip and sighs looking around immediately for someone else to tease.  
“Ha look who does as she’s told” Zack torments   
“I know what’s good for me” Trini replies smoothly   
“What’s this nonsense?” Jason asks sitting down next to Trini   
“Kimberly Hart is a top” Zack announces   
“Keep your nose out of my business Taylor” Kim glares at him   
“Hey hey hey homeboy don’t go spreading viscous untrue rumours” Trini adds   
“Sorry not sorry” Zack says with a mouthful of food much to everyone’s disgust 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“They all think we’ve slept together” Kim whines into Trini’s neck   
“Let them think what they think princess” Trini shrugs and kisses Kim gently on the forehead   
“As heated as things got last night I respect you way too much to jump into bed with you right away” Trini adds sipping her coffee   
“You are cute you know that” Kim smiles and pecks Trini’s lips softly   
“What can I say? I actually really like you like a lot and we should take things slow.....er” Trini chuckles.  
“Maybe not too slow eh” Kim says breathlessly as she climbs onto Trini’s lap and straddles her, Trini rolls her eyes and succumbs to Kim’s relentlessness. A loud bang on the car window interrupts them   
“Hi erm ladies Harper’s getting impatient for practice to start and the professional coach woman is coming today” Jason blushes awkwardly at the sight of Kim on top of Trini in the back seat   
“Yeah sure we’re on our way” Kim stutters   
“Professional coach?” Trini questions.  
“Yeah every year we enter we have a professional coach come you know to make sure everything’s safe and legal and that we’re are up to scratch that kind of thing, plus sometimes they are handy for tips and we can incorporate them” Kim explains   
“Sounds fancy” Trini smiles following Kim out of the car. 

Rita Repulsa was a strangely alluring woman, attractive, athletic but completely terrifying. Her presence in front of the cheer squad was completely unnerving, she eyed them all up in a line like prey.   
“And you are the leader?” She glared at Kim like she was some kind of squash-able bug, Kim swallowed nervously   
“Yes ma’am” she answered  
“Good squad you have here, although she could try smiling” Rita hisses towards Trini , Trini immediately forms a fake smile at Rita aggravating her more.  
“WELL CHEER FOR ME THEN LET ME SEE THOSE SPIRIT FINGERS” Rita suddenly shouts   
“I’ll tell you where you stick those fucking spirit fingers lady” Trini whispers to Jason who tries to stifle his laugh but fails massively   
“Something funny captain America?” Rita bellows at Jason   
“No nothing, nothing at all” he replies stoically.

“Well you don’t suck” Rita announces as the squad finish their routine   
“Erm thanks” Kim frowns trying to appease   
“All is in order here, you run a tight ship except you might want to keep that little lady there on a leash” Rita indicates towards Trini who has to be held back by Jason before she heads off out of the gym hall just like she arrived.  
“Dude you are so strong” Jason wheezes as he releases Trini from his grip   
“Who does she think she is??” Trini frowns whilst punching Jason lightly in the arm for holding her back  
“Yo crazy girl you are fiesty” Zack smirks as he tries to touch Trini   
“No I don’t think so” she smiles as she also treats him to a light punch in the arm.  
“Guys since we survived that dragon how about I treat us all to Krispy Kreme?” Billy suggests   
“Anyone ever tell you Billy Cranston that you are a literal Angel?” Zack smiles as he puts his arm around Billy absolutely terrifying him.  
“Erm no they haven’t” Billy twitches nervously and looking for Jason as support  
“Hey Taylor hands off the precious cargo” Jason laughs as he slaps Zack’s arms off of Billy and walks with Billy himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Trini sits in front of Kim on Kim’s bed allowing Kim to play with her hair, it feels soothing and a little sensual but Trini tries to ignore her urges.   
“You know how to braid?” Trini asks a little huskier than she wanted   
“Erm I’m not bad” Kim shrugs   
“You can braid my hair if you like at the side” Trini says indicating where she wants it done. Kim achieves one plait and gently starts kissing Trini’s neck, licks it slowly and bites softly. Breathing hotly into Trini’s ear, Trini turns her head and body quickly to face Kim and kisses her roughly   
“I’m done with taking this slow now” Trini manages and Kim just smiles.


End file.
